Cheering For You
by Hayley Nichole Williams
Summary: I never thought the day that I made my worst enemy would be the day I fell in love with her little brother.  Brendon Urie/OC


**CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING **

I stared around the room cautiously. I was so out of place here. I was standing in a crowd at an arena filled with snobby, up themselves cheerleaders. If I belonged anywhere in the world, which I currently didn't, it certainly would not have been this place. All of the cheerleaders were wearing colourful makeup and fake eyelashes and I was just wearing a tad of eyeliner. Stupid short dresses and skirts barely covered their butts when I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that covered most of my Converse high tops.

"**We're so different**," I muttered to myself.

"Oh God Kara you look **amazing**!" a brunette said to a blond.

"Oh I already knew that," she sneered, flicking her blond ponytail over her shoulder, "You're not wearing enough make-up Kayla."

"Oh okay, I'll go and get mom to help me put some more on. I suck at the glitter and stuff," she smiled and skipped off. I assumed that these two girls were sisters.

The blond one, who I assumed was named Kara, caught me staring at her. She strut over to wear I was standing and flicked her hair in my face. She told me she knew she was beautiful, but either way I should stop staring because I was just jealous. I apologized and she flicked her hair again before walking past me, knocking me over on the way.

A pair of strong arms lifted me up from the ground. I growled angrily and thanked the person, without looking at them. I was ready to just storm out of the building and walk home if that's what it took for me to get out of this slutty hell hole.

"I'm sorry about my sister. Kara is just** really, really** up herself. And mean. She enjoys giving people pain," he said to me.

I turned around to see who it was.

He was around 5"8, a whole 5 inches taller than me. He had beautiful dark brown hair that had obviously been straightened. His eyes were a deep chocolate colour and held a certain amount of mystery behind them. He wore a red and black striped shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that were pretty similar to my own. He was also wearing high top Converse, just like I was. But his were plain black instead of white with purple and pink broken hearts all over them…

"Um…" I began, before he cut me off.

"Wait, just allow me to introduce myself before you storm off ranting on about my bitch of a sister," he gently grabbed onto my shoulder, "I'm Brendon Urie. And believe you me; I'm NOTHING like my older sister."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, "I'm Mikki, and I **don't** like being touched."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he said, startled, "Why are you here at the All Stars Cheerleading, anyway?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Mr. **Urie**," I said.

"Well, mom had to take Kara and Kayla into Cheerleading and she wanted to watch their performance," Brendon said, gesturing to his two sisters who were now gossiping about some boy from their high school.

"Well, I'm with my aunt and uncle. We're here to watch my cousin Mousie cheer. I didn't really want to come. Cheerleading really bores me. I'd rather sit home and draw or write or listen to some music. Something way more creative than cheerleading," I said angrily, "Oh wait. No. I feel bad for saying that. Some people use cheerleading as an outlet. But it's just the fact that they act so damn slutty whilst doing it. So in my opinion, if they want to use it as an outlet and something that is creative and that they put emotion into, then they should try and act more sensible when doing so."

"You talk a lot. But you do have a point there. It's so true," Brendon laughed.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I just tend to get really nervous when I talk to people. I'm not a people person. And how old are you anyway? You mustn't be old enough to be left home alone, **OBVIOUSLY**," I smirked.

"No, no. It's just that the last time mom left me at home by myself, I invited my best friends Spencer and Ryan around. Spencer just happened to make home made explosives and he totally destroyed the power lines across the street. No-one but my mother knows it was us, luckily, there were no witnesses," he sighed with embarrassment, "I'm 17 turning 18."

"I'm 15 turning 16," I said, losing my concentration.

"Cool..." he said quietly.

I glanced over the balcony, to the area where the cheerleaders were performing. It was a team I didn't recognise and I couldn't really care less for. I then glanced back and Brendon, who was staring at me with large eyes and his head cocked to the side.

"What…?" I asked, probably blushing a bright red.

"Let's… get out of here," he smiled.


End file.
